1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ski equipment, and more particularly, to a snow ski binding adapted for use in both alpine and cross-country skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski bindings have evolved from a very crude form wherein a strap was used to secure the skier's boot to the ski to more sophisticated bindings which automatically release the skier from the ski when certain relative forces are applied to the skier or ski. These latter bindings have been referred to as release bindings and are intended to minimize the risk of injury to the skier. Release bindings have been directed toward alpine skiing and have not been concerned with cross-country skiing, which is sometimes referred to as touring, which branch of skiing has been rapidly increasing in popularity. Bindings for cross-country skiing have not in the past varied materially and have all utilized some form of anchor for the toe of the skier's boot so that the the heel of the skier's boot is free to lift as occurs in normal walking motions.
The recent increase in cross-country skiing, however, has brought about a need for a binding which is readily convertible between use as an alpine skiing release-type binding and a cross-country or touring binding. The present invention has been developed to satisfy this need.